Todo Pasa Por Algún Motivo
by EllieHG
Summary: Después de un año viajando y pasar todo lo que he pasado volvemos a casa... pero ¿Donde esta exactamente mi hogar?¿Con Joel, Tommy y Maria? Supongo que si. Joel a sido lo mas parecido a una familia desde hace siglos, no voy a dejarlo atrás después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Si tengo que ir donde Tommy iré. ¿Todo pasa por algún motivo no? Prologo dentro.
1. Prologo

Todo pasa por un motivo. Prologo.

Me llamo Ellie y tengo 14 años... odio decir mi edad ¿Por qué no piensan es que soy mas madura de lo que aparento? Lo soy... de todos modos mi vida no es para jugar, escuchar música, tener novio... mi vida solo se trata de una rutina. Sobrevivir. ¿Te lo esperabas? Una niña de 14 años luchando con gente que te quiere matar, infectados... tu peor enemigo puede estar en cualquier lado. Si querías la típica historia donde una chica se enamora de un chico y el mundo tiene cura... estas en mal lugar... el amor puede aparecer pero mi historia no es muy "infantil" o "fácil" que digamos y menos este ultimo año ¿Por qué no empiezo por ahí? Al fin y al cabo es donde empezó mi año... ese Agosto en verano.  
Me infecte si, pero no paso lo que esperaba... no me convertí en ese ser... no me convertí en un puto zombie. Marlen mi "amiga" me dijo: 'Ellie, puedes ser la cura de la humanidad'. Cuando Marlen decidió llevarme a el hospital en donde me examinarían paso algo, la dispararon y conocí a Joel un hombre de cuarenta y muchos, cincuenta y pocos, y Tess una mujer de la misma edad de Joel. Marlen dijo que estaba mal y ellos me llevarían asta el 'Capitolio' yo creo que era un Ayuntamiento... bueno antes de empezar el viaje ocurrió un problemita y descubrieron lo que no tenían que descubrir, mi infección. Joel se puso como una fiera pero Tess me creyó y empezó mi viaje... mi corto viaje. Cuando llegamos al Capitolio vimos que la entrega fallo... el hombre que me tenia que llevar al hospital estaba muerto en el suelo y a Tess no le quedaba mucho, la infectaron. Mi viaje se complica ¿eh? Joel me cogió y empezamos el viaje que seria el mas largo y difícil de mi vida. Hay Luciérnagas... no se explicar muy bien que son... es como un grupo que investiga por su cuenta... ellos me querían para ser sincera Marlen era la líder de los Luciérnagas. Bueno mi viaje fue medianamente bien hasta que llegamos a la ciudad y ahí todo se fue complicando... Unas personas llamadas Caníbales, eran bandidos, nos intentaron matar no una vez si no miles de veces asta que encontramos a Henry y Sam. Nos ayudaron a salir y al final ellos murieron... bueno siguiente parada casa del tío Tommy, el hermano de Joel. Bueno de eso hay poco que contar, Joel no me escucho y me pille uno de mis arrebatos y me fui con un caballo, Joel y Tommy me encontraron, como siempre Ellie... Llegamos a la universidad donde se supone que estaba el centro de infecciones, para las curas. Bueno mas Caníbales todo era relativamente fácil asta que Joel se callo por un balcón interno y se clavó un hierro en el estomago... tuve que hacérmelas y cuidar de el como el cuidaba de mi. Invierno... llegamos a la parte mas... puntiaguda y niños iros a casa si sois sensibles con las pelas... esto se lleva mas a ya...  
Un día cazando para mantener a Joel vivo me encontré con David un señor también mayor que me encerró en una habitación, cabron, hijo de puta, pedófilo... me llamo su "mascota" queria mi confianza ¿primer paso? Mi nombre... JÁ se lo llevo con la sorpresa de romperle el puto dedo ¿mis palabras? "Diles a todos que Ellie es la niñita que te a roto el puto dedo" lo siguiente que recuerdo con claridad... David intentando matarme hasta que... intento violarme, suerte para el hijo de puta cogí un cuchillo y se lo clave tantas veces que ni su madre le hubiera reconocido. Joel me saco de ahí dándome cuenta que... Joel era mi única familia. Ultima parada... Hospital. ¡Aleluya! No recuerdo nada, me di un golpe en la cabeza y lo único que supe es despertarme en un coche con Joel. Me dijo que no hay cura que hay mas como yo que no sirve para nada. Un puto año para nada.

¿Que?¿Seguís pensando que soy una niñita? Para nada lo soy... no puedo permitirme eso... solo puedo permitirme saber que Joel... mi familia me cuidara como lo hizo desde que me conoció... ¿Todo pasa por algún motivo no?


	2. Capitulo 1

Despierto todavía confundida¿Que a pasado?. Me incorporo mirando por la ventana lo mismo de siempre, carreteras llenas de coches abandonados, suspiro y miro al espejo retrovisor y veo a Joel mirando la carretera.  
-¿Cuanto a pasado?-Digo pasando al asiento del copiloto.  
-Llevas varias horas durmiendo, tranquila con la anestesia estas un poco cansada.-Dice Joel mirando la carretera  
-Ahora pasaremos por una tienda para quitarte eso, siento que hayamos pasado un año entero viajando para llegar aquí y que no sirviera de nada tu infección... Volvemos a donde Tommy aun que será un viaje largo desde aquí... pero llegaremos...  
Pienso en lo que me dijo Joel al despertarme. "En realidad hay docenas como tu y no han encontrado cura...". Si es verdad... ¿Para que a servido todo este viaje? Lo de David... todo esto...  
-Lo entiendo Joel, es mejor volver con tu hermano Tommy.-Miro por la ventana bajando la ventanilla y sacando un poco la mano. Miro el paisaje y miro el camisón que me pusieron en el hospital.  
-Ellie... estas un poco rara desde hace unos meses y estas distante y bueno creo que te vendrá bien escribirlo, puedes contarmelo pero hay cosas que seguramente te gustara no hablarlas. Coge mi mochila hay cuaderno en el bolsillo pequeño con un bolígrafo.  
Cojo su mochila del suelo de la parte trasera del coche y abro el bolsillo sacando el diario, lo miro un poco confusa ¿Que me a querido decir?  
-Me imagino que será un viaje largo suponiendo que hemos pasado todo el invierno y primavera por ahí... seguramente pasemos parte del verano viajando. Oye ¿Eso no es un centro comercial? Habra ropa seguro.-Miro por la ventana sonriendo.  
-No se si un centro comercial sea lo mejor Ellie suponiendo que puede haber infectados y seguramente chasqueadores.  
-Oh venga... hemos matado a miles de ellos y ¿Ahora no podemos con cuatro? Seguro que haya comida dentro, también estoy hambrienta y seguro que tu también. Será un viaje largo hay que conseguir provisiones.  
-Vale pero que sea todo muy rápido y antes de entrar a un sitio tenemos que estar seguros de que no hay nada.  
Pasamos al recinto y aparcamos el choche cerca de la entrada por si ocurre algo, damos unos golpes en la puerta para que venga alguien o algo, al no venir nadie abrimos las puerta despacio y Joel tira la primera botella, la tira bastante lejos y al romperse se oye por todo el centro, cuando empiezo a andar me doy cuenta de que un infectado va a donde la botella, cojo el arco que me dio Joel y tiro la flecha, bingo. Espero a que vengan mas pero no aparece nadie. Veo una tienda de ropa de chica y entro con cuidado, tiro una botella a una pared y al romperse veo un chasqueador saliendo de una habitación me agacho sigilosamente y ando con mucho sigilo hasta colocarme detrás de el y le clavó mi cuchillo en la cabeza. Odio los chasqueadores todo el día con su "rrrr" son los peores infectados, bueno también están los hinchados... prefiero que no haya nada.  
-Joel aquí ya no hay nada entra cerramos la puerta y me cambio mas tranquilamente, será lo mejor  
Joel asiente y con un "Date prisa Ellie" cierta la puerta.  
Busco una ropa comoda y que me sirva para el frio como para el calor, voy al probador y me empiezo a probar ropa rapido, me pongo unos pantalones largos gastados, una camiseta de tirantes y una chaqueta de cuadros negros y rojos, solo quedan los zapatos pero no se cual es mi talla para eso. Busco en un montón y encuentro unos botines asta el tobillo.  
-Creo que estoy lista-Cojo mi mochila y las armas recargo una por si acaso y salimos de la tienda.  
Vamos a la zona de comida y cogemos todo lo que se pueda comer aun que después de 20 años... poco hay.  
Cuando salimos de allí cargamos todo en el coche y nos vamos un poco rapido. Cuando volvemos a estar en medio de la nada Joel empieza a mirar cuadro de mandos.  
-Mierda... Ellie vamos a tener que seguir a pié el coche se a roto.  
-¿Que? No, no, no... ¿Ahora? ¿Con la comida al hombro?  
-Ellie estamos cerca de un pueblo pasaremos ahí algunos días a ver si encuentro algo para arreglarlo o coger otro, vamos.  
Después de andar 1 hora llegamos a un pueblo llamado Lestgat, nunca lo había visto en mapas a si que supuse que era pequeño. Todo eran casas y mas casas vacías, nos encontramos un par de chasqueadores asi que por un lado esta bien. Veo una casa con las ventanas tapadas por madera y se me ocurre poder dormir ahí  
-Eh Joel, esa casa esta tapada. Podemos dormir ahí.  
-Vale, haremos lo de siempre ¿Vale?-Asiento con la cabeza mientras empezamos a andar.  
Voy por la puerta de atras y Joel por la de delante, lo de siempre. Vamos poco a poco registrando asta llegar a las escaleras y de ahí uno pasa primero, Joel y luego yo. Miramos todo con mucho cuidado, nada, limpio.  
-Listo, vamos, cerremos las puertas y registremos a ver si hay algo...  
Voy a mi puerta, la de atrás. La cierro y pongo algo para que no pueda entrar nada.  
-Ellie ¿Hay comida?  
Rebusco en los cajones y armarios. Solo tres latas de comida.  
-¡Tres latas!-Grito para que me oiga bien, tengo tanta hambre que podría comérmelas enteras. Suspiro y las saco dejándolas en la encimera, subo por las escaleras y miro las habitaciones, hay una de una chica, creo que una adoleste por los pósters de la pared las fotos y los discos de música en un estante.  
-Vaya vida...-Murmuro mirando los objetos y me tiro en la cama mirando el techo.  
Debo quedarme dormida porque cuando me despierto el sol apenas se ve, me incorporo y saco de la mochila el cuaderno que me dio Joel.  
-A ver como empiezo...-Suspiro y empiezo a escribir.  
Me llamo Ellie y tengo 14 años aun que eso no tiene nada que ver con nada, desde que vivo en ese mundo he vivido con zombies, desde que yo se hace 20 años de esto. Me mordieron con una amiga y ella murió primero, yo sigo esperando mi turno. Joel me encontró tres semanas después, con Tess que la mordieron y murió... Hemos estado 1 año pasándolo mal para llegar a un hospital para nada ya que no han encontrado cura o eso me ha dicho Joel, no creo que escriba mucho pero si alguien lo lee... Que sepa que todo pasa por algún motivo.  
Cierro el cuaderno y lo vuelvo a guardar. Me levanto un poco rápido y mi tripa gruñe, ya no puedo mas... Necesito comer algo.  
-Joel necesito comer.-Lo veo en el salón contando la comida y eso me hace que la boca se me haga agua.  
-Ten, cómelo despacio así te llenaras mas, si lo comes muy deprisa no lo harás. Y no te voy a dar mas.  
-Que majo eres Joel.  
-Mo hay mucha comida eso es lo majo de la situación.  
-Vale, ya lo entiendo, comeré despacio.  
Al abrir la lata mire la sopa de carne y no tarde ni un minuto en meter la cuchara para empezar a comer, Joel tenia razón; tengo que comer despacio. Cuando lo termine comería más pero no podrá ser...  
-Ellie salgo para la pieza del coche ¡No Salgas!  
-Joel no hare nada porque me huelo que este pueblo esta habitado por Chasqueadores y les odio, lo sabes. Joel es casi de noche, no vuelvas tarde...  
-Tranquila, Ellie. Ve a dormir estaré aquí cuando despiertes.-Asentí y el salía por la puerta.  
Mientras subo las escaleras le oigo irse, alejarse.  
-Silencio, Ellie...-Murmuro burlándose de sus advertencias de todos los días.  
Voy a donde me acomode antes y cuando me siento en la cama sin saber por qué me sale un sollozó. Este año a sido de todo menos "fácil". Escalar de la zona de cuarentena, la muerte de Tess. La ciudad con todos esos asaltos... .El accidente de Joel en el estomago, los juegos de David siendo su "mascota" y por ultimo el final del duro viaje para nada. ¿O en realidad paso algo que Joel no quiere que sepa? De todos modos e perdido, e vivido mucho este año y Joel es mi única familia. En un segundo rompo a llorar ya metida en la cama apretándome contra la almohada para que no se me oiga, y sigo así asta que me quedo dormida.


	3. Capitulo 2

-Ellie... despierta, ya es por la mañana.¿Te ha pasado algo? Estas como si unieras llorado.  
-¿Que? No, no, no he llorado ¿Has encontrado la pieza?  
-Eso creo... Hoy lo mirare mejor, vamos, levanta. Vamos a buscar comida por aquí. Aun que odies los Chasqueadores.  
-Vale, dame un minuto.  
Me extendí la ropa y me peine el pelo como siempre con una coleta.  
Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos.  
-Listo Joel, vamos.  
Mire si tenia mi navaja en el bolsillo trasero y ahí estaba, y mi pistola en la cintura, estaba lista.

Cuando estábamos en la puerta se un edificio, cosa un poco extraña en un pueblo tan pequeño.  
Piso arriba piso abajo, nada ni una miserable lata.  
-Nada.-Grito subiendo para encontrarme con Joel  
-Nada.-Me responde Joel mirandome.  
Es lo unico que decimos desde que estamos en este asqueroso edificio...  
-¿Siguiente?  
-Si, vamos pequeña.  
Otro edificio, bueno los dos únicos en el pueblo.  
-¿Impar, par?  
-No Ellie no me voy a arriesgar a que te pase nada. Los dos juntos.  
-Que aburrido eres.  
Despues de encontrar 2 latas en 3 pisos nos quedaba una ultima puerta que ver.  
-Joel no puedo abrir la puerta, esta atrancada.  
-Intenta lo yo te ayudo ahora.  
Ultimo empujon, estoy agotada. Venga Ellie tu puedes. 1... 2... 3... Y la puerta se abre derrepente y alguien me coge del brazo tirándome dentro.  
-¡Joel!  
El ya estaba con la pistola en la mano, es muy rapido.  
-¿Quien coño sois?-Miro a mi derecha, el otro hombre que no me esta agarrando. Es alto con un tatuaje en el cuello y unos brazos enormes.  
-¡Soy la que te dará una paliza como no dejéis en paz!  
-Eh tranquila Ellie. Déjanos irnos. Solo estábamos buscando comida, ya nos vamos. Soltadla por favor...  
El hombre de la derecha asintió y los brazos que me sujetaban se aflojaron y me puse al lado de Joel cogiendo la pistola.  
-¿Queréis entrar? Siento por agarrarte pequeña, no nos solemos fiar de la gente que da golpe a las puertas.  
-Intentaba abrirla.  
-Bueno de todos modos yo soy Eric.-El hombre fuerte.-Y el es Toby, mi hijo.  
Toby tiene los ojos marrones y el pelo del mismo color, es alto bueno tampoco soy muy alta pero el es mas alto de lo normal.  
-Yo soy Ellie, el es Joel.-Joel no soltaba la pistola, nunca lo hace en estas situaciones y me parece bien mi nombre era una cosa y fiarme otra.  
-Vamos pasad. Tenemos muchas latas que seguro que es lo que estabais bucando.  
Joel me mira con una cara extraña, no se fía y empieza a andar y entramos en esa casa.  
-¿Cuantos años tienes Ellie?-Esta vez era el chico que me agarraba. Toby el hijo. No me di cuenta antes de que era muy mono.  
-Catorce aun que haré quince este verano.¿Y tú?  
-Dieciséis recién cumplidos.-Empezó a reírse, parece majo, no voy a dejar de estar alerta pero no voy a estar en tensión.  
-Bueno¿Que hacéis por aquí?  
-Ibamos por la carretera pero el coche se ha averiado y acampamos aquí para buscar la pieza, no estaremos mucho por este pueblo.  
-Te ayudare a buscar la pieza, era mecánico. Te ayudare y Toby puede hacer compañía a Ellie.¿Te parece bien Joel?  
-Vale, pero no podéis salir y estaréis en la casa que encontramos. Será mejor que empecemos a ello ayer apenas pudimos hacer nada.  
Salimos del apartamento y vamos a la casa donde dormimos. Joel y yo compartimos una lata y ellos comparten otra, Toby me mira mucho y no se el por que de su mirada.  
-Vamos, se nos hara tarde.-Dice Eric levantándose y cargando el arma que tiene en el cinturon.  
-Joel...¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Digo con la cabeza agachada. El asiente y me sigue.  
Vamos a la cocina y me mira con cara un poco preocupado.  
-No se si fiarme del todo, por todo lo que hemos pasado... por favor ten cuidado y no vuelvas tarde.  
-Ellie ten el arma en la mano y intenta tenerle en mira, cuchillo que no se vea y intenta no dormir asta que vuelva.  
Asiento y me da un beso en la cabeza, creo que nunca me ha dado uno. Pero ¿Que coño importa? El es el que me ha cuidado durante meses. Ando con ellos hasta la puerta y la cierro cuando se van empezando la alerta continua.  
-Bueno¿Que hacemos?  
-No lo se, no suelo estar sin Joel asi que mato el tiempo pensando en todo.  
-¿Es tu padre?  
-No, es... es un amigo ¿Y tu? ¿Que haces fuera? Deberías estar en la algún distrito en la zona de cuarentena.  
-Puedo preguntar lo mismo.  
-No aguanto estar encerrada, prefiero ser libre aun que sea de esta manera.  
-Buena observación. Mi padre escapo sin mas, no tengo ninguna excusa. ¿No tienes calor con la chaqueta?  
Mierda, ya estamos con las mangas largas, que no te vea la infección Ellie.  
-No, soy muy friolera, estoy muy bien.  
-¿A donde vais?  
-No me acuerdo del sitio... pero vamos con el hermano de Joel, nos esta esperando. Tiene un estilo de refugio, en una antigua central hidráulica.  
-¿Hidra... qué?.-Pregunta arqueando las dejas y yo dejo salir una pequeña risa.  
-Era una forma de conseguir electricidad con la fuerza del agua.  
No pregunta mas, se sienta en el sofá mientras lo miro fijamente, tengo que apartar la vista o se dará cuenta. Pero no lo hago, sigo mirando sus brazos que son fuertes ¿Como ha conseguido ese cuerpo? Tampoco esta súper fuerte pero nadie nace con esos brazos. Me siento en el sofá y me acomodo subiendo las piernas.

-Eh Ellie, te has quedado dormida.  
-¿Que?¿En serio?  
-Si, te has sentado en el sofá y te has quedado dormida.  
-Mierda... No se lo digas a Joel ¿Vale? Por favor... o me matara...  
-¿Por qué? Necesitar dormir no es nada grabe.  
-Tú no digas nada.  
Se ha hecho de noche... ¿Cuanto he dormido?¿Y quien me ha tapado con una manta?¿Toby?  
Oigo un ruido de un Chasqueador y subo las escaleras para ver si puedo verlo por alguna ventana.  
-Ellie ¿A donde vas?-Susurra Toby siguiéndome.  
-Voy a matar a ese Chasqueador, los odio.-Susurro y cojo el arco de la habitación, busco una ventana y me coloco para matarlo.  
-Vamos hijo de puta...-murmuro y tiro dándole en la cabeza.-Bingo-me vuelvo y Toby me mira un poco asombrado... no se por que.-Será mejor que avisemos a los chicos, esto me huele a gato encerrado...  
Cojo el arco y cargo la pistola bajando corriendo, abro la puerta y salgo corriendo. Mierda, ¿izquierda o derecha?  
-Eh, son ellos-Dice Toby señalando a la derecha, me coge de la mano y corre hacia alli.-He cogido la mochila de Joel por si hay que irse corriendo.  
-¡Ellie vámonos!  
Me di la vuelta, puede que no estuviéramos solos con todo el ruido que hacíamos y no, no lo estábamos.¿De donde salían tantos? Estaba pensando no corriendo, mierda ¿Que coño me pasa?  
-¡Vamos Ellie, joder!-Toby mientras que me coge de la mano tirando para que corra yo miro a esos infectados,¡Muevete joder, no puedes dejar a Joel solo! Empiezo a correr de la mano de Toby, llegamos a ellos y me doy cuenta del coche, podemos salir todos, pero... ¿Por que con tantos coches y Eric mecánico no han salido de aquí?  
-Irios nosotros nos ocupamos.-Miraba a Eric ¿Pero que dice? Les iban a matar. Intento replicar pero ya estoy corriendo por culpa de Joel, llegamos al coche, tenemos que salir pero no sin rescatarlos, Joel estaba intentando arrancar, podía solo era un poco mas de tiempo y estaría como nuevo.  
-Lo siento Joel, sabes que no soy asi.-Cojo el arco y mi mochila, corro donde ellos, estaban mas cerca de nosotros, son muchos y lo entiendo, tenemos que distraerlos.  
-¡Eh asquerosos si queréis comerme tendréis que conseguirme!


	4. Capitulo 3

-¡Eh asquerosos si queréis comerme tendréis que conseguirme!-Cojo una botella del suelo y empiezo a correr rompiendo la botella en la esquina, los zombies empiezan a correr detrás mío y ya es mi turno, vamos Ellie como siempre en problemas, pero sales de ellos ¿No? Corro y veo un bar, entro y cierro las puertas, hay escaleras y podría ser una salida, subo y hay un tablon de madera para pasar al otro murmuro y paso por el, un edificio, creo que era el que estaba limpio. Cojo la pistola y enciendo la linterna ¿Por que hay esporas aquí si antes no? Sigo caminando, la suerte de estar infectada es que puedo respirar este aire infectado. Suspiro y bajo las escaleras para salir de ahí. Abro la puerta y Toby me tira del brazo, me pone muy cerca de el, demasiado, no quiero pensarlo y aparto la vista.  
-Ellie, luego te respondere a el porque de todo si quieres pero ahora tenemos que irnos sin que nos vean, ven y silencio o nos mataran.  
Volvimos a entrar en el edificio, no se de donde pero saco una mascarilla y se la puso ¿Y para la dama? Por suerte no me afectaban.  
-Lo siento Ellie pero traerte la mascarilla seria un mal gasto.  
-¿Que?¿A que cojones te refieres?  
-Súbete la manga.-Me señalo la de la infección, se a enterado, suspire y me la subi.  
-Vale si, tuve que decirlo... lo siento... pero no puedes decírselo a nadie.  
-Lo entiendo y lo respeto, juro no decírselo a nadie si te mueves y salimos de aquí juntos.  
Subimos hasta la ultima planta, a la azotea mejor dicho.  
-Tenemos que saltar, tranquila no quiero que mires por si tienes miedo,confía en mi, hay algo que no nos matara.-Asiento como tonta y el me coge de la mano al segundo.- 1... 2... 3...-Tira de mi y saltamos del edificio, que alguien me coja por favor... Y como si alguien me oyese caigo en un colchón, pero por lo que parece son varios.  
-Dios Ellie juro que te matare cuando salgamos de aquí, esta vez te has pasado.-¡Joel! Es su voz, miro a mi izquierda y ahí estaba el. Le abrazo riendo un poco asustada.  
-Te lo dije, gracias por confiar.-Miro a Toby que me esta sonriendo.  
-¿Nos vamos?-Digo sonriendo y señalando el callejón que tenemos.  
Empezamos a correr y por fin llegamos al coche, cuando iba a entrar alguien tira de mi y caigo al suelo...mierda un infectado.-¡Ayuda!  
-!Joder, Ellie!-Joel.  
-¡Ellie no!-Toby  
¿Y Eric? Abro los ojos y veo al infectado intentando morderme, veo una mano que le coge por el cuello ¡Eri...!.-¡No Eric!-Le ha mordido en el brazo mientras me ayudaba, empiezo a llorar y no se por que. Saco la pistola y mato al infectado.-Oh, no no no no no Eric.  
Joel y Toby están detrás, Toby no me perdonara por esto...  
Toby empieza a sollozar y llorar tirando se al lado de su padre, por alguna razón Eric estaba en el suelo aun que fuera en la mano el mordisco.  
-Tranquilo hijo, ve con ellos y diles lo que quieran saber si sabemos esa información... ve.  
-No papá, no voy a dejarte aquí...-Eric le interrumpió derrepente.  
-...ni nada, ve con ellos o te meteré yo en el coche.-Eric estaba muy serio.  
Ahora era yo quien tenia que ayudar a Toby, le cogí del brazo levantándole y llevándole al coche, el solo lloraba, no puso fuerza alguna para no entrar, le senté detrás y me puse a su lado, le miraba llorar aun que el no me miraba ami, mejor, no podria soportarlo. Joel arranco y empezamos a alejarnos dejando ahí el hombre que me salvo la vida y no se lo pude recompensar.

Han pasado 2 horas y hace media que Toby dejo de llorar pero estaba muy triste, y lo entiendo.  
-Toby yo...-Un lo siento en este momento no serviría de nada.-Gracias por salvarme los dos. Tu por encontrarme con Joel y tu... padre por salvarme la vida... gracias a los dos.  
-El no dijo nada, me miraba, suspiro y puso su cara en mi hombro como si eso le reconfortará, no creía la escena, mire a Joel que el solo asintió ¿Que me quería decir?¿Que le consolara hasta que durmiera? No entendía nada y solo pensé en eso y es lo que hice, le pase el brazo por el hombro y lo aprete un poco mientras el solo cerraba los ojos con su cabeza a pollada en mi hombro, pocos minutos después se quedo dormido.  
-Joel ¿Que cojones significaba cuando asentiste?  
-Que lo consolaras, Ellie el solo necesitaba eso y dormir y las dos cosas se las has dado. Duerme tu también yo te despertare si estoy cansado.

No se como llegue donde me desperté pero ahí estaba en las piernas de Toby durmiendo profundamente me frote los ojos y mire la cara de Toby que me estaba mirando.  
-¿Pasa algo?-Digo un poco dormida.  
-Ellie verte dormir es un privilegio, si estas despieta eres como una bala. ¡FIU, FIU! Asi que el chico solo te mira porque nunca te vio tan tranquila.-Me fui incorporando mientras hablaba.  
-Oye Joel tu también tienes que dormir, puedo conducir yo.  
-No Ellie tu no conducirás  
-¿Y yo?-Miro a Toby. ¿Que hace?¿Sabe conducir?-Mi padre me enseño y de todos modos viajamos mucho, en serio, nos turnábamos para conducir así que solo dime donde tengo que ir y ahí estaré.  
-Vale, pero Ellie ira de copiloto para que no te duermas, que no me fío.  
Empiezo a soltar una risa que acaba en carcajada.  
Joel paro el coche pero no lo pago yo pase directamente sin salir del coche y me senté en el asiendo del copiloto.  
-Duerme Joel, no se desde cuando no lo haces...-Dije mirando hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara, yo me ocupare que este idiota no se duerma.-Di un empujón en el hombro Toby. El acelero y en nada Joel estaba dormido, empece a reírme y Toby me miro como si estuviera loca.  
-¿Que?¿Tengo monos en la cara?  
-No, nada de eso, lo siento.  
-Era broma, no me importa que me mires solo que a veces es un poco incomodo, pero bueno, no importa.  
-De todos modos mi camino esta ahi no es esa preciosa carita.  
¿Pero que esta diciendo? Me esta poniendo nerviosa ¡HGG! Que pare ya.  
-Mi cara es todo menos "preciosa".  
-Me has recordado la letra de una canción que me contó mi hermana mayor, antes de morir. Decía "¿Que te hace tan hermosa? ¿Es que no sabes lo hermosa que eres? Para mi. No trates de ser perfecta nadie es perfecto, pero tu lo eres para mi."  
-¿Ahora soy perfecta y hermosa?-Sin darme cuenta salto una carcajada ¿Se había oído?  
-¿Quien ha dicho que ahora? Yo nunca deje de decir nada así que en realidad no te digo ahora si no que lo eres y punto.

Perfecto... ahora soy guapa hermosa y todo lo que el quiera... ¿Pero que cojones le pasa a ese? Su padre a muerto hace un par de horas, solo se me ocurre que es su manera de no pensar en ello.

-¡Necesito parar!-dije a Toby sacudiendo su brazo.  
-Vale, vale. Mira ahi hay una gasolinera.-Llegamos y aparca en la puerta del servicio.-No dejas de moverte así que es obvio que te meas.-Ríe mirándome y yo bajo un poco enfadada.  
Entro en el baño, no solo es el olor si no que no se ve una mierda.-Joder que puto asco.-Entro en un baño y cuando termino oigo un gruñido, dime que es Toby tomándome el pelo. Me subo a la taza y miro por encima de la puerta, oh no... se me resbala un pie y hago ruido, el bicho empieza a golpear la puerta.-¡Toby!¡Toby ayuda!¡Joel!


	5. Capitulo 4

Oigo un mierda en la puerta y veo el zombie meterse por debajo de la puerta.-¡Toby!  
-¡Ya voy Ellie!-Voy a mi cinturón pero la pistola ya no esta ahí, se me ha caído en el coche, puedo arriesgarme con el cuchillo pero... creo que estoy demasiado aterrada.  
Oigo a Toby entrar y matar al infectado, con una pistola todo es mas rápido ¿No? Ya no pueod ver nada, tengo lagrimas en los ojos, nunca me ha pasado esto ¿Será por la oscuridad? La puerta se abre y Toby me coge abrazando me.  
-Shhh, ya esta no ha sido nada, vamos al coche Joel estará preocupado.-No lo suelto, no puedo. Es como si todo lo que he pasado este año quiera salir, no, soy mas fuerte que eso y no he llorado nunca por eso, no después.  
Me lleva al coche y Joel me mira llorar.  
-¿!Que te ha pasado!?  
-La ha atacado un infectado en el baño, solo se ha asustado.  
-Ellie, tu no sueles llorar por eso...  
-¡Igual lo necesito, igual necesito llorar ¿vale?!-Ambos me miran con caras de preocupación, yo aparto la mirada y veo la pistola en el suelo cogiéndola. Toby arranca y sigue pasando el tiempo, Joel se vuelve a dormir, el que no tenia sueño...  
-Oye Ellie... ¿Estas bien?  
-Si, solo que he pasado por mucho este año y... no quiero ser desagradecida pero no suelo fiarme de nadie, menos de chicos.  
-¿Por que?  
-Olvídalo... gracias...  
-Ellie... venga dime lo, no puede ser tan malo...  
-Un tío intento...-No pida seguir, decir "intento violarme" era muy duro en voz alta  
-¿Te intento violar?-Asiento mirando a mis manos.  
-Si no llega a estar Joel... el fue quien me cuido.  
-¿Te salvo?  
-No, el tio estaba muy muerto cuando llego, le... acuchille como mil y una vez... Joel me aparto del cuerpo y cuchillo.  
-Pues no debió hacerlo, llego a coger a ese y las acuchilladas solo serian el principio.-Me hizo sonreír en un tema tan serio.  
-Gracias...-le mire como el hacia.  
-Yo nunca haría eso  
-O te arrancare el dedo como hice con el otro, machote...  
-¡Que! ¿Y que dijiste?  
-¡Diles a todos que Ellie es la niñita que te ha roto el puto dedo!  
-Me has dado miedo...-Empezamos a reir.  
-Oye... gracias por lo de antes yo... no se que habría pasado si no me hubieras salvado...  
-Un placer, Ellie. Pero me debes una...  
-¿Me harás limpiarte la pistola y tu cuchillo durante un mes?  
-Ya lo veras...-me miro y no sabia si esa cara era buena o tenia que estar aleta.  
-Oye...¿Como te enteraste de lo de mi, brazo-hice una pausa antes de decir "brazo".  
-Cuando te quedaste dormida tenias la manga un poco baja y cuando fui a taparte con una anta lo vi, te arremangue para estar seguro y lo vi, ya te hubieras convertido y pase de ello.  
-Lo tengo desde que conocí a Joel...  
-No parece que estés muy contenta de no morir.  
-Perdí a mi mejor amiga dea misma forma que me infecte, perdi a la amiga de Joel, Tess, luego a unos amigos que encontramos luego fue lo del... lo de David... y bueno antes de eso casi pierdo a Joel... supongo que es lo única familia que me queda, el a cuidado muchísimo de mi, creo que se lo debo.  
-¿A donde ibais? No me digas que a dar un paseo  
-El viaje fue por mi culpa mas o menos bueno de la infección, y creo que por eso me siento culpable... todo es por mi.  
-Ellie no creo que tengas las culpa, eso te paso a ti y te paso, no te culpes por ello.  
-He... han... se han perdido muchas vidas en este viaje y después de lo de tu padre... ya no creo que no me sienta así.  
-Ellie... al principio en mi cabeza te culpaba pero luego... ¿Que quieres que diga? No te voy a culpar porque mi padre te salvara, tu no se lo pediste. Me duele, claro que si pero... sois las únicas personas que e visto en un año o mas...  
Le miro un poco extrañada por lo que dice siento la necesidad de abrazarlo sin saber por que. Le abrazo como puedo y el me da un beso en la cabeza y sigue conduciendo, me aparto y me apoyo contra mi ventana y me voy quedando dormida pensando en que Toby podría ser mi siguiente miembro de mi familia.

Me despierto como la otra vez en las piernas de alguien aun que ahora si que no se como he llegado.  
-¿Que hago aquí?  
-Joel quería conducir y tu estabas en una postura un poco rara, te cogí y te lleve conmigo a la parte de atrás y así has llegado.  
-Ah.-Es todo lo que puedo decir, me intento incorporar pero estoy tan a gusto aquí... así que me quedo en sus piernas, aun que me va a doler la cabeza por estar muy baja.-Necesito tener la cabeza mas alta, o me marearé.-Toby me coge no se como y me pone con la espalda en la puerta y mi cabeza en su hombro, no se como Joel no dice nada, con lo protector que es conmigo con estas cosas, como un padre.  
-¿Mejor?-Me sonríe Toby y yo solo asiento soltando un suspiro.-Me alegro-Cierro los ojos y me doy cuenta que uno de sus brazos esta en mi espalda que llega a mi brazo para sujetarme y empieza a acariciarme el brazo, cosa que me hará dormir mucho mas rápido y me vuelvo a dormir aun que no dura mucho, cuando voy a abrir los ojos oigo a Toby y Joel hablar.  
-Yo no la haría daño.  
-Lo se, pero cuidadito, no soy su padre pero soy muy protector con ella como si fuera mi hija.  
-Eso mismo ha dicho ella, y que eras su única familia.  
-Hemos pasado por mucho juntos, yo también pienso como ella.  
-Lo se, me lo ha contado, bueno sobretodo lo de el David ese, menudo hijo de puta... y Joel, ella no me lo ha dicho pero se lo de la infección.  
-Lo de David no saques mucho el tema, por esa razón soy muy protector y mas si son chicos así que ya sabes cuidadito.  
Vale, esto es muy incomodo... Joel hablando con Toby sobre sus descuidos... ni que fuera mi novio y Joel mi padre...  
-No se a que se refiere.  
-¿Crees que no tengo ojos?  
-Vale puede que... no se.  
-Vale como veo que no lo pillas, cuidado con lo que haces porque ella no esta en su mejor momento, si la quieres como parece, cuidala como lo hago yo desde que me di cuenta que nos necesitábamos.  
-¿Es obvio?  
-Si, lo es aun que ella no lo vea.  
Espera espera... ¡¿Toby me que?! Hay dios... no puedo seguir oyendo froto el ojo y ellos se callan.  
-Hey dormilona ¿creo que ya has dormido mucho no pequeña?-Miro a Joel y el me lo dice sonriendo.  
-Si, lo siento, pero Toby es muy cómodo-Empiezo a reír.  
-Chicos he visto un motel en un kilometro llegaremos y acamparemos aquí.  
-Genial, así podré dormir yo -Dice Toby acariciando me el brazo de nuevo.

Llegamos y lo revisamos, nada como no... cuando es la hora de dormir lógicamente no tengo sueño así que me voy a la sala de estar donde hay un sofá muy cómodo.  
-¿No puedes dormir?  
-Toby deberías dormir, mañana será otro viaje largo.-No quería decirle "Toby vete porque me da miedo a que me digas algo que no estoy acostumbrada, como que me quieras." Asta sonaba raro.  
-Prefiero estar aquí.-Dijo sentándose a mi lado, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, hay dios no vete, vete ya!  
-Puedes dejar de decir esas cosas...-Me levante y empiezo andar en la habitación, Toby también se levanta.  
-¿Te pongo nerviosa?-Se acercaba a mi, no no, Toby quieto.  
-¿Que?¿Yo?¿Nerviosa?...Puff por favor... no... claro que no-Se acercaba mas y mas, ya no había mas sitio y choque con la pared. Mierda Ellie, recuerda, cuchillo cerca. se acerca mas y mas tanto que puedo sentir su nariz casi rozando con la mía.  
-¿Y ahora tampoco?  
-No...cla...claro que no...  
-¿Y que pasara si te besara ahora?  
-Pues... no tengo ni... ni idea alguna...  
-Aja...-Hay dios... me iba a besar y no podía moverme, puedo pero mi cuerpo no, si chillaba Joel le mataría así que tenia que afrontar este beso como el primero y puede que el ultimo. Toby junto nuestros labios y empezó a besarme, al principio no reaccione pero tampoco tarde mucho en hacerlo, ahora solo quiero que Joel este en coma para que no venga ¿Pero por que cojones estoy pensando así? Ellie cálmate tu sigue besándole como estas haciendo.  
No se cuanto tiempo pasa pero se me ha hecho muy corto, el se separa pero no demasiado juntando nuestras frentes.  
-Y ahora, te quite el nerviosismo.  
-Y ahora... deberías ir a dormir.


	6. Capitulo 5

-Duerme conmigo... por favor.-¿Y ahora que le digo yo a eso? Si Joel me pilla me partirá las piernas, o a el... pero por otro lado yo no voy a dormir, eso lo tengo claro.  
-Vale, pero por la mañana no me veras ahí, aun que no quieras que te rompa Joel algo.  
-Aja, entendido pero... necesito volver a hacer lo que acabo de hacer.-¡Y otro beso! Hay dios... Joel en serio como te despiertes la que te partirá las piernas seré yo.-Vamos a dormir, o se nos hará de día.-Vamos a una habitación y nos tumbamos en la cama, el me abraza por al cintura y yo pongo mis manos sobre las suyas.-Buenas noches.-Me susurra en el oído antes de que caiga dormido.  
-Voy a morir-murmuro.

No duermo en toda la noche pero oigo a Joel levantarse y me voy de ahí yendo al salón de anoche.  
-Ellie, buenos días.  
-Buenos días, Joel.  
-Oye ayer encontré un mapa que ponía que hay un supermercado cerca. Las luciérnagas suelen poner comida para la gente, mas bien para ellos, iré a mirar tú quédate con el enamorado.  
-¿Enamorado?  
-Ellie, mira que eres nueva en esto, ese tío quiere estar contigo desde que te vio, tranquila ya se lo deje claro que tu sabes cuando hacer y el que.  
-Ah... pues ni idea, tranquilo yo me quedo. Vete, no creo que tarde y si vas querrá ir contigo.-Buena excusa Ellie.  
-Adiós, pequeña.-Me beso en la cabeza y se fue con el coche.  
-A ver como se despierta el enamorado.-Digo riendo mientras entro en la habitación. Me vuelvo a tumbar a su lado y me quedo mirándolo.  
-¿Que tengo en la cara?  
-Joel se ha ido, vuelve de dentro para nada  
-Pues sigue durmiendo conmigo.  
-No he dormido, no tenia sueño, Toby.  
-Me lo imagine, pero puedes dormir.  
-Calla enamorado  
-¿Perdón?  
-Lo se todo, Toby. No puedes ocultarme nada-Digo riendo.  
-Ya, te enteraste haciéndote la dormida ¿Me equivoco?  
-No, has dado en el clavo.  
-¿Ves? Yo también se todo.-Nos miramos y empezamos a reír.  
-Venga arriba.-Me levante y cuando iba a salir Toby me cogió del brazo y me tiro hacia el.  
-No quiero levantarme, prefiero estar así.  
-Y yo prefiero que no haya infectados pero que le vamos hacer.-Intente levantarme pero el me abrazo y se puso encima mío riendo.-Toby... Joel vuelve en nada, como te pille así te cortara en pedacitos.  
-¿No me iba a "cortar las piernas" o algo asi?-Me miro a la cara mientras yo solo miraba a la puerta por Joel. Coño Ellie tranquila que no va ha comerte y Joel tardara un poco.  
-También, es que puede hacer muchas cosas a la vez.  
-¿No te agobia? Me refiero a que es muy protector y tal...  
-No, pero ahora tú si.  
-Perdón-Dice riendo y poniéndome encima suyo. No me gusta estar así, ni como antes.-¿Mejor?  
-Toby, no estoy muy cómoda así... cosas mias.-Me levante por su lado y me coloque la ropa.  
-Perdón.  
-Oh, no te disculpes, es una tontería, yo esto no lo llevo muy bien y ñe, prefiero que siga así, tal vez sea miedo.-Sonrío- No tienes la culpa de nada, soy yo.  
-¿Ayer fue tu primer beso?  
-Te podría mentir pero no me llegaría a ningún sitio, si fue mis primeros besos ¿Por que?  
-Porque estabas muy nerviosa y hoy tensa, me lo imagine mas que nada, pero no es por nada.  
-Me asusto mas el echo que me acorralabas.  
-Lo siento, pero era la forma de saber si te ponía nerviosa.  
-Oye, yo no soy, bueno mas bien yo no se mucho de este terreno así que no me pegues mas a la pared o hagas cosas raras.  
-Vale lo primero no te creas que yo soy profesional, solo he conocido a 3 chicas en este "terreno"-Hace las comillas con los dedos- pero tranquila, no haré nada que tu no quieras.  
-Esto es muy incomodo, dejemos el tema, Joel nos ha dejado una lata para comer ¿Vamos?  
-Vamos, por cierto siento saltarme el paso de dar la manita.-Empieza a reírse.  
-No se de que me hablas...  
-Vale a ver genralmente y si lo quieres hacer bien cosa que tenia que hacer primero seria el roce de dedos, pero como este mundo siempre hay que vivir el AHORA pues nada me pase los primeros pasos.  
-Que cosas mas raras... ¿Bueno vamos?-Le estiro la mano para que me la coja, por sacar el tema, el me la coge y nos vamos a donde la noche anterior me beso por primera vez.  
-Hay que compartir la ¿No?  
-Cómetela entera si tienes mucho hambre.  
-Ellie tu tripa no para de gruñir por que tienes hambre, no me engañes, me refiero que te dejo comer mas si quieres.  
-No, nada de eso, o lo mismo o nada.  
-Vale, vale. Como quiera la señorita.  
Compartimos la lata sin hablarnos ni mirarnos, era demasiado incomodo para mi, me supongo que igual para el. Cuando estábamos en el sofá, yo sobre sus piernas como la ultima vez que dormí en el coche, Joel entro y de un salto me puse de pie, Toby me miraba con una cara muy rara, yo también haría lo mismo, supongo.  
-Hola, chicos.  
-¡Joel! ¿Había comida?  
-Si, y bastante para ser sinceros, nos da para llegar a Tommy.  
-Guay ¿ Tendrá sitio para los tres?  
-Si, seguro que si. Venga en marcha.  
Cogimos todo y nos fuimos, esta vez yo no dormiría para dormir por la noche, Joel conducía, yo copiloto y Toby atrás.  
-¿Os importa si me quito esto?-Pellizque la sudadera que llevaba encima y nadie dijo nada.-Me lo tomare como un si.  
Me la quito y por fin me siento como ¿Libre? Soy idiota, es una sudadera no unas cadenas.  
-Ellie cuando salgamos del coche...  
-Me la pongo.-Le corto-¿Cuanto nos queda?  
-Si no paramos... hoy por la noche, bueno la madrigada.  
-Me parece bien, tengo ganas de ver a Tommy y a María.  
-No te volverás a escapar con los caballos ¿Verdad?  
-Joel... estaba enfadada... lo siento... de todos modos no tengo ningún buen recuerdo.  
-¿Todo esta relacionado con problemas?-Interrumpió Toby. Directamente le mire.  
-Joel tubo un accidente y luego conocí a David. Eso es la relación.  
-Si, ahí es cuando Ellie saco su adulta y mato a todos los bandidos murieron por Ellie, me abría gustado verlo mejor.  
-Joel ibas a morir... esos cabrones no me iban a tapar el paso.  
Pasaron después de eso minutos y minutos de silencio. Y empiezo a marear me, juraría que voy a vomitar  
-Joel... me estoy mareando...  
-Voy Ellie, no quiero que vomites en el coche.-Paro y salio del coche como yo hice, me apoye en la carretera con los pies en el suelo y apoyando me en las manos.  
-Tranquila Ellie.  
-No estoy tra...-No termine y empece a vomitar, Joel me sujeto la frente mientras vomitaba, estuve un buen rato asi, asta que no quedo mas en mi interior.  
-Shh, tranquila, creo que tengo algo para que te limpies y algo de agua, espera.  
-Joel, toma.-Toby estaba al lado de Joel con un botellín de agua y una servilleta. Gracias. Primero me dieron la servilleta y me dijeron que me enjuagara la boca y escupiera, ese agua ya estaba caliente, no servia. Cuando lo hice me llevaron al coche y Joel y Toby medio discutieron por cual seria el que conducía y quien me cuidaba, Joel gano, me cuidaba y Toby conducía, no se por que pero lo prefería.  
Me puso en un asiento apoyando la espalda en la puerta y las piernas estiradas, el en el medio, justo estaba para el empiece de las piernas, si vomitaba de nuevo el me aguantaría, estoy segura.  
-Ellie, deberías dormir, intentarlo, iremos por otro camino aun que sera mas complicado ya...  
-No, seguir por este, paso de que pase como en la cuidad, no. Por este.  
-Vale, Toby tira, hoy no te doy mapa, puedo guiarte yo.  
Me costo mucho colocarme para estar a gusto y bien, cuando lo conseguí me quede dormida, y se me paso el mareo, menos mal.


End file.
